Forum:2003-01-29. Question about the new season...., by animegirl987
animegirl987, 29/01/2003 7:10 PM :Hi, I was wondering since they showed Timberly Loves Arnold/Eugene! Eugene! will there be a new season? There are a lot of episodes they've never aired...I saw the eps the didn't air on www.hey-arnold.com. Does anyone know whats going on? I mean, besides the fact that Nick doesn't care about Arnold anymore? :~*~Christine ---- savagemind, 29/01/2003 7:26 PM :Timberly Loves Arnold/Eugene! Eugene! are the last episodes before the movie, and then there are 3 more after that (April Fools Day, and the Journal parts 1 and 2). And that's it I'm afraid. The Journal is supposed to be a lead in to the second movie (The Jungle Move) which would be the very end of the show, but if things carry on the way they are, we won't even get that. Hey Arnold! will just be left up in the air like many other shows have been, destined for re-runs until it disappears all together. *cries* :So, sorry hon, but I'm afraid there won't be a new season. Craig is no longer with Nickelodeon, and because of that, Nick doesn't care about our favourite Football Head unless the ratings and movie profits give them a reason too. It's a cruel world. :Lucy xXx ---- animegirl987, 31/01/2003 1:31 PM :Hm...well, do you think that Craig Bartlett could sue to get back Hey Arnold from Nick? I mean, he made it...it would be better if like it was on Cartoon Network or something, anyway, simply because they pretty much take care of the cartoons (i.e. all of the Gundam series...they showed all of them and even showed all the specials, etc. from all of the others besdies Gundam Wing). Do you f think if enough fans wrote to him he would try? :--Christine ---- savagemind, 31/01/2003 8:13 PM :It's a nice idea, but I don't think there's much point really. Other than The Jungle Movie, the series is over and finished with. Craig has now moved on to a new cartoon he's working on (for Cartoon Network) called Party Wagon, so he'll be working on that from now on. And I really don't think there's much chance suing a big company like Nick. :All we can do now, and the only thing that there could be *some* hope of, is writing letters to Nick asking about The Jungle Movie. If there is enough interest, then it just might get made! And I don't know about you guys, but I'd give my left arm to see a finish to the whole Arnold and Helga thing!! lol! Plus, what I've read about The Jungle Movie sounds so cool anyway! So it should be a great movie in itself! But like I said, we have no chance unless there is enough interest from fans of the show. :So get writing those letters people!! Their address is: :Nickelodeon 1515 Broadway New York, NY 10036 :But be nice to them or they'll ignore you. Just telling them how much you love the show and how you can't wait for the conclusion to 'The Journel' is good enough! This sort of thing saved The Rugrats, so that proves it's worked before! Every little bit helps :) :Lucy xXx